Bakura and his NOT SO SECRET diary
by Chibi-Chichan
Summary: The longawaited sequel to Bakura and his SECRET diary! XD Everyone knows Bakura has a secret pink diary with a fairy on it! O.o What will Bakura do? FINALLY UPDATED! [BRAINDEAD] XD
1. Scheming

**Bakura and his NOT SO SECRET diary**

Summary: The long-awaited sequel to **"Bakura and his SECRET diary"**! XD Everyone knows Bakura has a secret pink diary with a fairy on it! O.o What will Bakura do?

A/N: I've finally done this! XD Bah, man am I lazy...

-

Wednesday 1st June 2004

Recess at Hikari's School

11:06am

Dear Diary,

EVERYONE KNOWS I HAVE A DIARY! EVERYONE! EVEN THE PRINCIPAL'S MOTHER WOULD KNOW THAT! Wait...or maybe not...

BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! THAT FAT-MOUTH FOR A PHARAOH--

"BAKURA!"

--TOLD EVERYONE THAT I HAD A FU--

"BAKURA!!!"

::WHAM!!!::

X.x Owie...now that wasn't nice...

::stops writing::

"STOP HURTING ME! I'M IN LOTS OF FU--"

::SMACK!::

"OW!!!!!!!" cried Bakura rubbing the second lump growing on his head, "you didn't even let me f--"

::BOOM!::

"--inish..." muttered Bakura as he sat down calmly to begin writing again with a sore red mark on his forehead and two lumps on his head.

::starts writing again::

Now as I was saying, everyone now knows that I own a diary. Everybody except my hikari. Of course he wouldn't know because he's stupid and annoying and--

"BAKURA!"

::dodges another book::

Oh crap, got to go!

-

Dear Diary,

I have devised the most ingenious plan! I shall kill the pharaoh! But first, I must plan how...hmm...

-

A/N: Anyhow, that's all I could think of now...XD

SORRY!!!!

Well, please give me ideas how Bakura shall attempt to kill Yami. LOL XD

And thank you to those who read and reviewed my other story!!!! THANK YOU!!!!


	2. The Poison Cookie

**Bakura and his NOT SO SECRET diary**

Summary: The long-awaited sequel to **"Bakura and his SECRET diary"**! XD Everyone knows Bakura has a secret pink diary with a fairy on it! O.o What will Bakura do?

A/N: I updated faster than usual! YAY!!! LOL XD

Oh yeah and a bit of OOC......

O.o

PG-13

-

Friday 1st June 2004

Recess at Hikari's School

11:02am

Dear Diary,

Time for my plan to start! Bwahaha...

::stops writing::

"So, my friend, my buddy and my pal..." Bakura said wrapping an arm around Yami's shoulder. Yami, who was just shovelling down a sandwich, froze and gave a odd side-ways glance.

"Phat doth youff phant?" Yami said with his mouth full.

Bakura raised an eyebrow, "what did you say?"

Yami swallowed. "I said 'What do you want?'"

Laughing nervously, Bakura sweat dropped. "I just...wanted you to cooking..."

"Why can't you get Ryou to?"

_Because you flipping gay moron, I'm trying to poison you and kill you, you fat head! And ooo... you're right, I should poison my stupid hikari too... but you first you stooge!_

"Um...well...I wanted an expert..."

_LIke as if you're one!_

"Well...okay then..."

_Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha_

_Hahahahaha_

_Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha--_

"...hey Yami! What's that? Ooo, let me try!"

_Oh shit._

"Well, sure then Joey!" grinned Yami, handing a cookie to Joey.

"Than--"

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

Bakura jumped and slapped the cookie out of Joey's hands, surprising both Joey and Yami. The cookie landed on the table.

"What-? Bakura?" muttered Joey.

_"...oh shit, my plan is ruined!"_

It all came pouring out. Bakura just rambled on and on.

_"Ooo, it was so good until you came along, Joey! I put poison in the cookie so that I could kill the pharaoh, because he told everyone, everyone! And ooo, I'm going to kill my no good for a hikari too because he bought me that gay diary in the first place!!!! But ooo, ooo, when I get my revenge!!!!! My revenge!!!!!!!"_

"Um...are you alright Bakura?" asked Yami. Joey picked up the cookie and shovelled it down and then--

::GAG:: ::COUGH:: ::GAG::

"A DOG BISCUIT!!!!!"

_A...d-dog biscuit????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????_

_Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahaha_

_That's funny_

_Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha--_

_THEN WHERE THE FLIPPING HELL IS THE POISONED COOKIE??????????????????????????????????????????_

_O.o_

"What did you say before about me Bakura?" Yami asked looking at Bakura suspiciously.

"Um...er...ahahahahaha...I'm so funny, yeah?" Bakura laughed nervously, edging slowly away.

He got up and quickly ran away.

-

Will Bakura ever find the poisoned cookie?

Will Yami ever use his brain and figure out what Bakura is doing?

Will Bakura ever kill the pharaoh?

Will I ever shut up and update the next chapter to this story?

Who knows...

XD

Review please!


End file.
